gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Wylde
House Wylde of Rain House is a noble house from Cape Wrath in the Stormlands. It is a principal house sworn to Storm's End; the Durrandons, Baratheons and then Conningtons. They are currently independent and sided with House Dondarrion in their rebellion. The lord of Rain House is Barristan Wylde. Seat Rain House is the seat of House Wylde. It is sometimes referred to as The Rain House. It is located on the end of the peninsula of Cape Wrath, sitting at the eastern border of the Rainwood. The castle, town and sept are situated upon the cliffs overlooking Shipbreaker Bay. Within the cliffs there are caves when the tide is low, which are visited by both smallfolk and the noble family. Important Events 'Prior to the First Era' House Wylde has, for as long as history has been recorded in the Stormlands, been sworn to the Durrandon Storm Kings, and then later the Baratheons. Throughout the years, House Wylde has remained under the radar in the political sphere of Westeros. There have been some notable members of House Wylde who served as members of the Kingsguard or on the small council for the King of the Seven Kingdoms; Lord Jasper Wylde, master of laws during the reigns of Viserys I and Aegon II, and Ser Willem Wylde, a member of Daeron II's Kingsguard. In 295 AC, Lord Quentyn Wylde died and his second son, Barristan, became Lord of Rain House. First Era During the Ascent of the Lion, Rain House sided with their liege lords, the Baratheons. After their loss, he bent the knee to the new Lord Paramount, Orys Connington, and his new King and Queen in the capital. Third Era In 502 AC, Lord Barristan sent his son Lancel, a boy of seven, to serve as ward and hostage in Storm's End for their part in siding with the Baratheons (his heir, Jon, was at the time sick, and unable to travel.) Lancel drowned on the crossing of Shipbreaker Bay, and no further arrangements were made to send a hostage. 'Eighth Era' The majority of House Wylde attended the Tourney of Blackhaven to celebrate the birth of a grandson to Lord Uthor Dondarrion, as well as to arrange a betrothal for one or more of their children to other Houses in attendance. After the murder of Durran Dondarrion, Lord Barristan betrothed his eldest daughter to the second son (now eldest son) of Lord Uthor, and pledged his support to him in the rebellion against Lord Orys Connington. Members of House Wylde * Lord Quentyn Wylde † ** Lady Tyana Bolling † *** Ser Criston Wylde † *** Lord Barristan Wylde **** Lady Jocelyn Errol ***** Ser Jon Wylde ****** Meryn Storm ****** Unborn bastard ***** Bethany Wylde ***** Lancel Wylde † ***** Jeyne Wylde ***** Elaena Wylde ***** Brienne Wylde *** Ser Armond Wylde, Master-at-Arms **** Emma † ***** Addam Storm, household guard **** Jeyne Lonmouth † ***** Meredyth Wylde ***** Edric Wylde Council & Household of House Wylde * Ser Byron Storm, Captain of the Guard * Maester Gawen * Septa Leonette * Casper, master-of-ships ** Harwyn, a sailor * Ser Damon Kellington, castellan * Ronnet, spymaster * Lewys, septon of Rain House * Osney Waters, a sailor * Ryon Sand, a sailor * Rickard, a sailor Posts on GoTRP * Goldenheart * Tall Tales * Anchored at Rain House * Silly Little Girl * The Fairy Tale * War on the Horizon * Last Minute Preparations * Coming On Strong * Monsters and Maidens * White Silk * Picking at Threads * Ghosts of Blackhaven Trivia from the Writer * In early posts, Jon Wylde's ship is called ''Goldenheart ''but then, mere posts later, it becomes ''The Green Queen. ''This is because I was a fool and forgot what I named things. * Similar to the above, the master-of-ships is named Criston in early posts, but is later called Casper. Criston is then used for the name of Lord Barristan's late older brother. You'd think I'd learn to write things down. Category:House Wylde Category:Noble houses Category:Stormlanders Category:Houses Category:Wylde